The Super Fan Fic Wanna Be
by Shoki Donai
Summary: Follow the adventures of Kay as she searches the infinate reaches of time and space to find a part of herself. Literally. While she's gone a plot to take over the universe begins...
1. TTADHA

**Warning, insanity alert: Ok, this warning is going to be long but I hope you find it worth while as I explain about my fanfic. In case you did not notice the title it is called The Super Fan Fic Wanna Be. You wanna know why? I use more then two crossover stories. I'm not sure what the last head count was but it was alot.** **Thus I do not own any of the worlds that my character enters except the TTADHA and her homeworld (which is kind of like earth but obviously has major differances) I also have included two Flash Videos, and one guild off of (dare I say it?) Neopets. For all of you about to leave, no, nothing in my fanfic has to do with neopets I simply use the non-cannon plots in the guild for interesting story trials. Did I miss anything? Yes I did I forgot one last thing...**

**Be afraid, be very afraid. **

In a large house and a normal room a girl sat on her bed. She had messy blond hair with bangs that wouldn't stay straight and blue eyes that were closed as she enjoyed the air conditioner. She wore a karate uniform, having never bothered to take it off from her lesson, and of course she did enjoy the comfy feel of her uniform. A red headband with long tails was around her forehead completed this picture. She looked up at the plain ceiling, relaxing in the cool room. She was enjoying doing nothing, she had a busy week and Saturdays weren't usually this free. But soon she was roused by a beeping noise coming from a sleek metal pad on one of her end tables. She glanced at it then sighed and picked it up. She read a series of symbols and numbers and frowned. "Why can't the TTADHA do with out me for one Saturday in my life?" She said unhappily. She shook her head and pressed a button on the pad. The pad immediately flew from her hand and a broad beam of light scanned the girl. "Name?" A faintly feminine voice asked. "Kay Zuda Nair" She said confidently. "Accepted" The voice said. Then she was enveloped in a violet light and disappeared.

One-TTADHA HQ

Kay opened her eyes finding herself in a white room with no furniture or anything else to decorate the room except a sign on the side of one of the wall that read, "Teleportation Room A-High ranked personal only." A grin pasted over her face as she opened the door to the main HQ. She was only thirteen but was THE highest-ranking agent in the TTADHA. She answered only to the head honcho, the TTADHA president. Code-named Shift, because no one knew its real name. By "its" They meant that they really didn't know if it was male, female or something else entirely. Kay didn't know either but she trusted Shift and that was all she needed.

As she walked down the office-like halls, she was greeted with some whispers and stares from various members of the TTADHA. She knew they were staring but chose to ignore it. She stopped mid way to her destination and stared at a door marked 'New members training facility' "Hmmm, well it won't hurt to take a look at the newbies" she said opening the door quietly, trying not to disturb the people inside.

"Alright kiddies, I guess you all would like to know what in the world you are doing here right?" A rather bored man in a blue and black uniform said to a group of rather frightened groups of teens and adults. "I'll take that odd stare as a yes. Well you are all new members of the-"Kay always thought it was cheesy that they played music right there. "Time Travelers And Dimension Hoppers Association. The TTADHA for short. And remember the first 'a' is capitalized because we've been sued for that." A look of utter confusion and repulsion swept through the new members, giving Kay an almost unsurpressable set of giggles. 'That's what you get for putting every dimension and time in one organization' She thought with a smirk. Suddenly she remembered what she was supposed to be doing and slipped out of the room and headed quickly to the shorts room...wait...the briefing room.

-Briefing Room Phase one-

Kay stepped into the briefing room and glanced around. A round table with a good many chairs was in the middle of the room and holoprogector was in the middle of the table. Anywhere from one to a dozen agents could be briefed here but she had never seen more then two at a time. She almost never got a mission with someone else and only once before. It was a weird experience, going on a mission with one's own daughter that's hasn't been born yet...She took a seat in one of the chairs and leaned back. She took out the familiar metal pad and placed it on the table. The pad worked exactly like a key for the holoprogetor. It unlocked her mission and all of the information needed for it. It also was a time/dimension encyclopedia and disguise kit for those hard to blend in dimensions. Very useful. She didn't know how usefully it was going to be...

"No data found" The metallic voice rang. "What?" Kay said standing up and staring at the table. "That can't be right..." She looked at the pad and thought 'Maybe it's not working...' She thought for a minute then said "Perform self check scan" She told the pad. A moment later she heard "Scan complete, no errors." Kay frowned. Maybe the scanner wasn't working. "Perform scan on subject Kay Nair" Kay told the pad. 'This a sure fire way to check...' She thought as she waited for the scan to finish. "Scan complete. Subject is half human and half bird beast from dimension 1749" "Well that's ok..." She murmured "Then what-" And that's all she said before she blacked out.

-Operating room Phase two-

"If you do anything that might kill her you'll probably end up in that wall. Don't mess up" "What's the big deal? You want her out of the way don't you?" "Yeah but you try and kill her when she's out and she automatically retaliates." "How does that work?" "Something to do with the part of her you're removing." "So then you can kill her?" "Not sure...I'm not gonna try it. You wanna find your self imbedded in that wall? Go ahead." "All right, I got it. This is difficult work you know. Even with advanced technology." The speakers were too men in an operating room with Kay being the one operated on. One of the men was sucking something out of her with some difficulty and the other was looking on impatiently. "Hurry it up." He said, "I want to get this thing going." "All right...I think I'm done" The other one said holding a cylindrical container with who know what inside. "Think?" "You wanna check? I'm not even sure what I did!" "Ok, ok. This should be good enough" He sighed and took it and started for the door. "Where are you taking that?" "To the random portal" "I thought we were gonna dump the girl there." "We are." "But...why do both? They could find each other." "By that time, neither will be alive." He said walking out the door.

-Phase Three Random Portal-

Gradually, Kay came to consciousness and opened her eyes. She really wished she hadn't. A feeling like she had been hit by a truck and then eaten something bad was deep in her body and her head. She felt like a part of her had been ripped out, and she wasn't far off. When she finally looked around a glare shot through her blue eyes. She was being held by two strange men, in black uniform and sunglasses. Before her was a arc that seemed to have a bubble coating, with swirling blues, reds, purples and any other color she could see and some she couldn't. Beside the whirl of color a man with striking yellow eyes and yellow and red streaked hair combed over to one side. It was in fact (though she didn't know this) the same man that had over looked her very odd operation. She got an evil vibe from him, and she knew that sort of thing…"Well, well, finally awake Miss Nair?" He asked coolly. "Well I was happy about being awake," Kay said casually (for being held upright by too muscular men) "But then I saw you" A grin spread over her face smugly until he said to her "Don't be so confident this time. You aren't at full strength. More like HALF" He said letting her know 'half' was an important word indeed. A very horrible and chilling feeling creeped up her spine then shot down through her veins. "You…" She said glaring straight through his yellow eyes. "Didn't…" "Oh, but I did. A very good plan too. I know that you can't live without your other half even if you still have one of your bodies. But I'm willing to give you a sporting chance to get it back." He walked in front of the whirling colors and said with his back turned "The Random Portal seems a challenging trial, worthy only of the top agent through time and space. In some world and at some time your other half lies. Are you going to attempt it?" Kay glared at him "Why you little-" "I think you'd better make your choice if you want to have a chance at finding, what you call, Zuda." He said smugly. "How do I know you are telling the truth?" She asked cautiously. "I'm sure you have enough energy to read my mind, especially if I'm inviting you to." Kay looked over his face and glared. "Fine" She said wrenching her arms from the men's' grasp (much to their surprise) and darted into the Random Portal.  
TTADHA note-The Random Portal it a portal used to explore the infinite reaches of countless dimensions and times of those dimensions. A person going in will bounce around in the different dimensions/times until they use their pad (which is actually called a PMUP or a Personal Multi-Use Pad) to get them back to HQ. Because The TTADHA hq is not in a dimension at all but in a between space between a dimension that is perfectly rational and one that defines the word insane, there is no way that the random portal can take you back.


	2. Inuyasha

Two-Inuyasha

Kay stepped onto a grassy field with no sign of the place she had just been anywhere around her. It looked like a nice place to forget your fears and just relax. Unfortunately the constant feeling of having part of you missing was sickening and impossible to forget. She looked down at the ground and let a large breath escape her. As she looked down she caught sight of something in her hand…She smiled slightly and said "You'd think they would take this thing away, considering" She held the metal pad that she had used to get to the TTADHA. "This will be very useful," She said then pressed a button on it. After a moment she read on the small screen "World 7194 of dimension plane 2. Timeline area- middle legend period. No disguise needed" Kay nodded casually as if the pad would respond or something. She looked around and then closed her eyes. She needed to concentrate if she was going to- "What the are you?" "AH!" Kay shot her eyes open and the person speaking was thrown back twenty feet. "Hey, you don't have to attempt to kill me for just a simple question!" The speaker was a tall man with long white hair, red long sleeved shirt with a white shirt underneath and red pants. He also was barefoot, had his hand on a sword sheath and had two fuzzy dog-ears on the top of his head. "Well, that's what you get when you appear out of no where." Kay said, annoyed. "WELL, Exuuuse me" He said stretching out the word 'excuse' "Inuyasha, be nice" A dark haired teenaged girl walking a bike said to the man. She was dressed in a rather normal school uniform and looked near opposite of the man…Inuyasha wasn't it? "Hi" She said to Kay "I'm Kagome, that's Inuyasha. Sorry about him, he's a little over protective." "It's ok…" Kay said staring to stare at the people behind her. "But who are they?" "Oh! Well that's Miroku, That's Sango, over there is Shippo and there is Kirara." She said pointing to a man in a dark blue outfit, a woman with a white and pink out fit, a small child-like person with a cute brown tail, and a two-tailed cat in the woman's arms. Kay nodded to each and said, "I'm Kay, It's a pleasure to meet you all" She then looked over to Inuyasha who was looking at here strangely. "And what are you staring at?" Kay said, annoyed. "Why is your hair yellow?" He asked, pointing at her hair. "IT'S BLOND!" She said, quite annoyed with him. "Well, sorry miss smarty pants." He said then turned up his nose away from her. 'I thought it said I didn't need a disguise.' She thought to herself. "Sorry but Inuyasha hasn't really gone to the main land so he wouldn't know about people like you…" Kagome said in a pleasant tone. Kay nodded her head, while staring at the group behind her who were staring at her. 'The PMUP needs to be updated' She thought to herself but then asked "What about you? You look a little out of place here…" "I could say the same for you, but it's a long story-" "I would normally love to stick around and hear it but my life will come to a quick close if I don't find something really fast so if you don't mind leaving me to my work-" "Well maybe we could help you" Kagome offered. "What? Help her? You must be out of your mind!" Inuyasha said loudly. "It would be a good deed to help her" Miroku began. "Oh, gross! I don't need any of that!" Kay said stepping away and mumbling to herself. "Man I'm gonna need some therapy after this" "MIROKU!" Kagome said, disgusted. "Wait…how did you know Miroku was a pervert?" Kagome asked. "Uh…" Kay looked around at the group staring at her then said quietly "I…er…" She looked up again then ran. She looked back for a minute, then ran into Inuyasha. "What are you hiding?" He asked putting his face down to her level. Then he sniffed once, then again. He frowned and drew back. "What are you? You smell of bird." Kay was about to say something when an idea struck her. "You can smell me?" "Yeah, So what?" Kay stared at him for a minute then closed her eyes. Maybe this would work… "Hey, you awake lady?" She tried to ignore him, she was trying to find herself after all… Her eyes snapped open and she turned to Inuyasha "Can you help me?" "What? Uh...well-" "Course he will!" Kagome said for him "He's love to." "Hey, wait a-" "We'd all love to help" Sango said with a smile. "Don't I get a say in this?" "Nope" the group said together. "Thanks." Kay said with a grin "And thank-you Inuyasha" She said, patting him on the head. Inuyasha grumbled unhappily and sulked. "So what do you need?" Kagome asked Kay. "Well…I kinda need to find something…" She was afraid to say 'A part of me' because then she would have some explaining to do, and she didn't even know it was here. But she had to try. "What is it?" "It's a metal cylinder and it smells of me. Or at least the bird scent on me." "Don't worry," Kagome said, "Inuyasha will find it."

Phase four-Computer room.

"Are you done yet?" The man with yellow and red streaked hair asked. "Almost." Another man said with an evil grin. "Make sure you get all of it." "I will." The man said fiddling with a large super computer. "Good" He said leaving the room. Things were coming along perfectly, and soon he would have control…

In the computer room the man working on the computer wiped the sweat from his for head. This was hard work, making sure the computer only recorded Kay in the random room and not the others. But when it was done it would be worth it. He leaned back in his chair for a moment and started a daydream. Yep, it would all be worth it…

In world 7149…

"Why do we have to help her any way? What has she ever done for us?" Inuyasha asked as they walked along. "Because we want to be nice." Kagome told him. "Well it would be nicer to be going to defeat Naraku." He said stubbornly. Kay looked at them and wondered if this had been a good idea. If it had been only Kagome and the others, then things would have been easier. 'Oh well. Not much I can do now.' She thought to herself.

After they had been walking a time, Inuyasha bent down and sniffed the ground. After a while of that (and some sniffing Kay, which she was quite uncomfortable with) he said "We'll need to climb the mountain." Kay turned behind her to see a very large mountain. Joy. "We have to climb that?" She asked. "Well, that's what I said didn't I? Let's go before some demons show up." He said starting up the mountain path. "It's my lucky day…" She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

After a time of climbing, an eerie silence fell over the party. No wild life was heard and everyone seemed to be on their toes. 'Bad feeling. Bad feeling getting worse." She thought as they continued up the mountainside. A moment later she said, "I knew it."

A large, beakless bird demon screeched. It had large pointed teeth and a human body from the waist up, was sticking out of its large head. "Paradise bird." Inuyasha said with a grin on his face. "No problem" He whipped out his sword and jumped up, above the bird's place high in the air. Then, with one sweep of his sword, he sliced the ugly beast in half. "Never stood a chance." He said as he landed. "Inuyasha?" "Yeah, Miroku?" "Didn't you already defeat the Paradise Birds?" "Come to think of it I did slice up their leader into bits with the wind scar. Wonder how they are still here…"

Kay was completely lost in this conversation, so she just kept quiet and listened. After a bit of fruitless ideas on Inuyasha's part they started up the mountain again. Everyone was more on their guard and the going was silent and tougher. "Forget this." Kay said after a while. "What's the matter Kay?" Kagome asked. "Look I'll be up there until you catch up ok?" "What do you mean by-" Kagome said looking up. Suddenly Kay was up where she had pointed. Kagome stared for a minute, until Inuyasha had asked what was keeping her. She assumed that they had saw she was up there so she kept walking.

Kay waited for the party to catch up but was greet by an odd noise… "Master Sesshoumaru, Why are we-" A small green, gnome (on Kay's opinion) said coming into view with a young girl and a man with white hair, a fur around his shoulder and was, coincidentally, about the age, maybe older, of Inuyasha. The green gnome-thing stopped speaking and looked at Kay. It moved up to her and faced its odd staff with an old man's head toward her. "Make way for Lord Sesshoumaru." It said to Kay. "Who's that?" She asked looking at the others behind him. Well, she HOPED it was the man with silver hair… "You…!" He began then turned toward the man behind him "Allow me to take care of this M'lord" He then turned back and tapped the staff on the ground and it shot fire at Kay. She raised and eyebrow and the fire turned around and only a bit touched the gnome. "IEEEE!" He screamed, running around on fire. "Master Jaken, are you ok?" The little girl asked worried. The green thing fell on the ground, the fire having gone out; lie there, out cold. "He's fine" Kay said, "Why'd he try to burn me anyway? Serves him right…" The girl went over to Jaken, then turned to Kay and said, "Why'd you have to hurt him?" "I wasn't trying to." Kay said then thought 'Not like I'm exactly healthy right now.' The horrible feeling was a constant reminder that she had part of herself to find.

The silver haired man seemed to be taking no real interest in the recent events and simply walked past. "Rin" He said quietly and low. The girl looked up then got up "Coming master Sesshoumaru!" She said following. Jaken sat up then got up and ran after them "Master Sesshoumaru, wait for meeeeee…" Kay stood and watched them walk away and whispered "Oookkaay…"

Some time later Inuyasha and the others came along the path and found Kay. "How'd you get up here?" Miroku asked, rather surprised. "Uh…less talking! Lets go!" She started up the path then, once again ran into Inuyasha. "What are you hiding?" "Not again…" "Answer this time!" "Uh…" Kay stuttered, fully aware of how suspicious this looked. "Look can we just go? I don't want that green thing to show up again." "What green thing?" Kagome asked. "I think its name was Jalin…Janken…" "Jaken?" Kagome suggested. "Yeah that was it! How'd you know? Are you psychic or something?" Kay said chuckling inwardly. The only one psychic around here was her. "Was a silver haired man and a little girl with him?" Inuyasha said suddenly. "Wow, you are psychic" "Sesshoumaru" The man said with loathing. "Why that filthy b-" "Can we just go already?" The blond girl said impatiently. "I DON'T want to waste time" "Yeah, come on Inuyasha. You can track Sesshoumaru later" Kagome said. The stubborn man started up the path, going faster then before. Probably thinking about getting this done with and moving on to something else…

After a bit Kay started breathing hard. She usually could do more of this, but once again she wasn't exactly healthy. Kagome turned around and saw Kay heaving "How much farther Inuyasha?" She asked him. "Just a little further. Probably up there." He said shortly. The blond girl smiled at Kagome and continued on….

Finally they reached the top of the mountain. Thank goodness for that. Inuyasha sniffed around and finally said, "The scent is coming from around here. What ever it is should be somewhere around-" "EEEEE" "YOU DID NOT MISTAKE ME FOR THAT THING!" Kay screamed as a paradise bird came into view and screeched. Inuyasha sniffed then said, "Uh…well" "EEEEE" "YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!" Kay shouted as she turned to the ugly beast and watched it fall to the ground in a small explosion. A long silence fell over the rest of the group. They all stared at Kay who was panting heavily. She looked up at them; half fell and murmured "Man…" Kagome stepped forward and asked, concerned, "Are you ok?" Kay was about to say something when a whirl of violet appeared beside her and a faint roar came from with in it. The others took a step back from it an Inuyasha said quickly "What the -""Nope" Kay murmured quietly "No rest for me" She said then turned to them. "Thanks all of you! Hope to see you again" She told them in a happy tone, waved and stepped into the whirling vortex.


	3. Ramen Flash

Three- Ramen Flash

"Warning-Malfunction"

"AHHHH!" Kay landed on with a crash on the street, rubbing her sore behind. "Evil malfunctions…Where am I?" Suddenly she caught something out of the corner of her eye and looked up. Something was falling from the sky; in fact, it was going to fall in her lap. "Plop" "…Ramen?" Kay said, stating the obvious. She looked at the cup shrugged and said, "Might as well…" She picked up the cup and … "YOU STAY AWAY FROM THE RAMEN!" Kay looked around rapidly for the person who was speaking and was smashed into the street by a blue haired woman, who grabbed the Ramen and ran off. She was followed by a green haired thing that had chainsaw things for hands and a rather normal looking guy with blond hair and glasses, who was shaking his fist at the other two. Kay looked up, confused, and then ran away before she was smashed into the ground again. She looked around and concentrated on finding her other half. "Well it's not here," She said finally as a bus crashed into the ground behind her "Guess there's no reason fro me to-" She stopped. Was she seeing this right? It was just too weird to be true. Well, that didn't matter now, because she was hungry. Kay walked up to the noodle cart and bought some Ramen. She was eating it as the whirling vortex sucked her into another dimension. "NO, MY RAMEN!"

Note-This is from a flash videoand I didn't make it up. Obviously...


	4. Potter Puppet Pals

Four-Potter Puppet Pals

"Disguise activated"

Kay looked around and said slowly "Where am I now…and why do I look like a puppet?" "Hey look!" Two other puppets said as they came over "It's Hermione! Let's go bother Hermione!" "What? I'm not Hermione! AHHHH" Kay said and was pummeled by the two puppets. "That was great!" They said "I liked the part where she stopped moving. Let's go bother the REAL Hermione!" One suggested and they were off. After a time of no activity, Kay being unconscious and all that, another puppet with a purple hat came along "'Ello, what have we here? It seems young Hermione is taking an afternoon nap. Let's see what's in her pockets." "I…am not…Hermione…" Kay muttered, still unconscious. "Doesn't matter. Let's check those pockets." He checked them and pulled out the PMUP. "Oh my, look at this. Let's see if I can use this in my poker game…" He walked away and moments later Kay woke up. "That was a bad experience. I'd better get out of here while I still have my sanity. Oh wait…never mind" She looked around a minute, and then checked her pockets. "Hey…where'd my PMUP go?" She said, rather annoyed. She walked (using the word 'walk' very loosely here) around looking for the pad and stumbled upon the two puppets that had knocked her out, the one that had searched her pockets and another completely random puppet who was with them. "I have some bad news kids. I lost the school, and this neat metal thing, in a poker game to Voldemort," He said waving around the PMUP. "Since when do you play poker?" One of the puppets asked. "Since I got this neat little note that says 'Let's play poker, Your Pal –Voldemort'" "You're Pals with Voldemort?" "Well that's what the note says and the note hasn't lied to me yet." Then a very pale puppet with red eyes came out took the metal pad out of the puppet's hand (Well it's supposed to be a hand) and said in a very weird voice "Hello children time to say hello to your new head master" Too bad for him that he was the one holding the PMUP. "GIVE THAT BACK!" Kay yelled, suddenly right in front of him. "No, Avadakadabra!" He said and blot of lighting was shot at Kay. She dodged it then shot a ball of energy at the puppet knocking him down and leaving him in a state similar to having a seizure. "Oops. I just messed with this time line. I probably caused major damage with the dimension. I wonder if I'll get some sleep in the next dimension." She said then was sucked into the whirling vortex once again.

Phase five- Shift's office

The man with the yellow and red streaked hair ran down the hall to Shift's office. He had a look of urgency and worry in the striking yellow eyes. The cool, evil look he had had in his conversation with Kay was long gone. He looked like an entirely different person. He stood in front of a door marked "Head's office" and banged on the door. A moment later it slid open with a 'whoosh' and the man hurried inside. He found himself in a room with a desk, a chair and a cloaked figure behind the desk. "Yes?" an inhuman voice asked, coming from the cloaked figure. "It's Kay. She went through the random portal with out a permit! She forgot to take a PMUP too! What do we do Shift?" He asked urgently. Shift stood up, easily larger then that man (who was himself six foot). "Come Kagai" Shift said then moved down the hall with some speed. Kagai seemed rather confused but ran down the hall after it. After a few moments they arrived in the computer room and Shift was hovering over the computer. He brought up the video footage of Kay in the room with the random portal but no one else was with her. As Shift examined the tape Kagai moved quietly to a part of the wall and pushed a tile. Instantly Shift was engulfed in a ball of energy and suspended in the air. "What is the meaning of this?" The inhuman voice said, neither loud nor angry as the yellow-eyed man had expected. "Simply taking what should have been mine in the first place." He said coolly, the evil voice returning. "And what is that?" Shift asked. Kagai laughed then said, "I'll tell you but not now." He turned and walked out the door. He had a few things to do…


	5. Pokemon

Five-Pokemon

"Splash"

"DRATS!" Kay wasn't happy about her entrance into this new dimension. She had landed in an ocean and the nearest land was barely in sight. She struggled to stay afloat in water that she would normally have no trouble floating in. She was really starting to notice the fact half of her had been sucked out (as if she didn't before). Fortunately a little good luck was going to come her way…

"Hey do you need help?" A boy, just about Kay's age was riding atop a large blue creature. He took Kay's pitiful attempt at swimming as a yes. "Come on Lapras" He said to the creature and soon Kay was scrambling onto the large blue thing. "Are you ok?" He asked her quickly. Kay coughed up some water, caught up with her breath and said "Now… I… am. Thanks… for getting me out of there" He nodded, not too reassured that she was alright quite yet asked "So, where are you heading?" Kay glanced about quickly and said "Just over there, on that island" She recoiled in a headache after this but using her psychic abilities was worth it this time. The boy across from her was now thinking that she wasn't so well as she let on (if only he knew) but nudged the Lapras (as he had called it) and they headed to shore.

Arriving on the island, Kay let herself down and thanked the boy for his help. "Are you sure your ok?" He asked before going off. She nodded and gave him as sincere a smile as she could make with the pain in her gut growing slowly. He nodded in return and was off, soon nothing more then a dark dot on a larger blue dot. After they were out of sight Kay breathed out, not realizing until now she had held her breath. She looked around and found a tree to sit under. "Now if I focus…maybe….I….ZZZZ" And that's how Kay got the world record for 'Person to fall asleep fastest.'

After a while of Kay sleeping a strange sound was heard in the tree above her. "Aaaaabbrraaa" A strange creature with odd purple armor and tail sat, eyes closed on the tree branch over her. Suddenly, the creature was no longer in the tree but next to Kay, poking her with a three fingered hand. Kay waved her hand over where the creature had poked her and mumbled "Five more minutes mommy" Since this did not seem to be the desired effect it wanted, the creature got on it's three toed feet (all of them long and one coming from it's heel for balance) He poked her again, on her nose this time. And it succeeded too. "Fine I'm up what do you…want?" Kay was sitting up and staring at the weird creature. Slowly she took her PMUP and pressed a button. "Dimension 150 plane 4. Timeline area-discovery period. No disguise necessary." Kay pressed another button and the pad continued. "This dimension has creatures called Pokemon. They are used to fight against each other-" Kay stared at the creature with an eyebrow raised "-or be companions" There was more but Kay figured that was all she really needed to know. "So…what are you?" Kay asked nonchalantly. "AAAAbbraa" "Abra? Interesting name…" She looked at the Abra for a while in silence. "I…got to go…nice meeting you" She got up, half stumbled and headed for a clearing she could see. "Maybe I can sense it from…there" She stopped and looked up "AAAbbbrraaa" She frowned at the Pokemon sitting on her head. "Your annoying, you know that?" "Abra" "So I see…" She sighed. Guess she was going to have to focus with this thing on her head.

A few minutes later Kay was patting and sweating. As far as anyone knew she had just been standing there. "I…think I found it." She said taking more breath then seemed needed. She then started walking back to the ocean, completely forgetting her passenger…

When the girl reached the ocean she frowned. This was going to be a problem. She was sensing it in the middle of the water. Under normal conditions she would have considered swimming. Unfortunately these conditions were anything but normal and she was still remembering her last episode with the sea. She would have to find another way to get there…

"NO!" "Wahahah! You'll never catch us now!" Kay turned her head to the voices and found an odd spectacle. Four people on the ground, one had a yellow mouse-creature on his shoulder, one was carrying a creature still partially encased in it's egg, one had brown spiky hair and was the tallest of the group and the last was a little girl with a distressed look on her face. In the air, a hot air balloon with two people and the cat the balloon must have been designed after. The balloon had a net under it with a small brown fox-like creature trying to escape. The boy on the ground, with the yellow mouse on his shoulder, took a small red and white ball from his belt, pressed on a button to make it larger, then tossed it at the air saying "Go Charizard!" Kay was beginning to think this guy was crazy, but the ball opened and a large orange dragon appeared from the red glow that came out of it. "Flamethrower!" the boy said from the ground. The Charizard (as the boy had called him) flew up into the air and sent fire all over the balloon. The net holding the 'fox' snapped and landed on the orange dragon's back. The fire also burned through the balloon making the balloon blow up and be destroyed. Charizard landed near the little girl so the fox creature could jump off into her arms, which it did as soon as she was close enough. "Thank-you all" She said to the other three. "Thanks for getting Eevee back." She hugged it and then went back to her home saying "Good-bye!"

Kay stared at the people for a long time, deep in thought. 'So that Lapras thing, the Abra and that Charizard were Pokemon. If they have a Pokemon that could get me into the water…Maybe it would work' "Abra!" "You're still here?" "Abra! Aaaabrraa!" "Go up to talk to them? I guess…" Up until this point Kay had no idea of the fact she was understanding a creature that's language was its name. Oddly enough the Abra didn't remember this until just now. "Abbbbbrraa, abra abra." "Huh?" Kay thought about it for a minute then said, "Wow guess I can understand you…" She stared at him then said, "Well I guess I am psychic…" "Abbbrrraaa" /You aren't the only one/.

TTADHA note- for your convenience anything said by Abra (usually to only one person at a time) we have but them between two /s

Kay watched the party go down a dirt road a bit, following at a distance. She bit her lip and said to herself, "Let's see how will I do this…?" /How about the blunt way?/ "I do love being blunt…" Completely forgetting she had an Abra on her head she walked over to one of them, the one with a yellow mouse-thingy on his shoulder, and poked him. He turned around and said "Uh…hello." "Hi." Kay said then said very fast, "IwaswonderingifmaybeyoucouldhelpmeIreallyneedtogointothemiddleoftheoceansoIcan-live" She took a deep breath at this point, then grinned. "…" /Smooth/ "Shh!" "Could you repeat that?" "Uh…no. I just forgot it." Kay grinned sheepishly then said, "I think it was something to the extent of 'I need help to get to the middle of the ocean'…more or less" "Why?" "…" "Abra!" "SHH!" "What? We aren't saying anything" "Uh…So could you please help?" The group looked at each other, half of them obviously thinking this girl was crazy. "Sorry, I'm really worried about what will happen if I don't get this thing back." "How would it get into the middle of the ocean?" The older teen asked. "Uh…" /Say a Pidgey took it!/ "A Pidgey got it." She said to the others then whispered fiercely "A what?!" "Oh, well we'd be glad to help then" The girl said. "By the way, I'm Misty" "I'm Brock," The older teen said "And I'm Ash. This is my friend, Pickachu" "PIKA!" The yellow mouse piped. "Nice to meet you" Kay said, as pleasantly as she could. "I'm Kay" "Abra!" "Abra can make his own introductions," She said with a smile.

After the introductions they made their way to the ocean, keeping more or less silent for the trip. When they got there Kay turned to Ash, Misty and Brock, hoping they would be as good as their word. Ash took out another one of those ball-thingies and tossed to the water saying, "Go Lapras!" Kay was getting used to the number of creatures on this world by now and waited until everyone else was on before she got on the creature's hard back. "So where are we going?" Brock asked Kay. She bit her lip then pointed slightly to the left of center "Out there" So they started out. This was going to take a while…

After a half an hour Kay was getting restless. Too much time was passing and she didn't exactly have a lot of time. She wasn't in control of that though. She wasn't in control of what was going to happen next either.

"What was that?" Misty said suddenly, getting away from the edge of the water Pokemon. "What was what?" Ash said, turning to his friend. "I saw something…in the water." "It was probably just a Tentacool or something," Brock said, trying to reassure her. Kay on the other hand was one part confused and one part 'Bad feeling, bad feeling getting worse'. "There it is again!" Misty cried pointing at the water. "Where?" Ash said looking over to where she pointed. /I saw it too/ "Uh-Oh" Kay said quietly. Just her luck, the universe decided it didn't like her today. "I still can't see anything…" Ash said then suddenly reeled back. There was no doubt any more. A dark shadow under the water was going under them. A smooth body circled beneath them, scaring both Pokemon and human. Kay bit her lip and stepped back as the shadow got larger and closer until she was sure she was going to die. Suddenly, right in front of the party, a whirlwind of water shot straight up in front of them. They would've stepped back, only they didn't have any room to do that. A mist and the occasional drop of water rained down on them. They looked up trying to find the end when they saw a silver bird leading the water across the sky. They looked up, mouths agape when suddenly Kay realized what this meant. "DRATS! It's not here" She flopped down on the Lapras and frowned. /Worry not young Zuda, you shall find what you seek/ "Huh?" Kay looked up at the bird that had turned its head in her direction then turned to the sea and dove under the water. "Wow, that was Lugia!" Ash said in aw. Suddenly everyone was caught off guard by a whirling vortex that had appeared near Kay. She looked into it then said, "I must fix that to appear when I'm alone…" She turned back to the rest and grinned. "Thanks for taking me out here, sorry if it was too much trouble. I got to go. Bye!" She took Abra off her head, waved to them and stepped into the portal, a sudden wave of drowsiness overcoming her as she stepped through. Abra looked at the whirling vortex, not staring as the others. It put one, three-fingered hand toward the vortex, slowly toward the colors. It touched the whirling mass of colors then let the vortex suck it out of its world and into another dimension.

Phase six- TTADHA meeting

"ORDER!" Kagai shouted over the other members of the TTADHA. However they continued their shouts at the man. Shift was much more respected so he could handle this easily. Not him, of at least not yet. They would learn to respect him. Soon…

"What's all this about Kagai?!"

"You have no right to call us all here!"

"QUIET!!!!" The members hushed staring at the person who had almost burst their lungs yelling. Kagai stared as well. It wasn't often an eleven-year-old girl commanded more respect then he did. The girl, having gotten everyone's attention whispered sweetly to Kagai "Sir, please. Have you seen my mom? Why haven't you called her? You can't summon us without her or Shift's approval." This made most of the members angry, considering they were just quieted to ask directions for a girl who just wanted her mom. Then again, most of them had no idea who she was.

"If you would wait I would explain." Kagai sounded rather frustrated, in a non-evil way. "I called you all here because Shift has gone missing" A worried murmur ran through the crowd but they settled after a time, guided by Kagai's impatient gaze. "Also Kay, has gone through the random Portal for some unknown reason. She neglected to take a PMUP so I doubt-"

"NO!" The young girl once again commanded the situation. "She can't die! You know it as well as I! If she was going to I would be suffering from TDS wouldn't I?" A murmur of agreement rose through the members and Kagai sighed. "Look, Kayla, we can't track her though time so what can we do about it? You can't even find your own mother until you are level 7" Kayla glared at him, a glare that seemed to look at his soul. She then frowned slightly, and a look of faint confusion came over her face. "Look," Kagai said hurriedly "We'll send you to the infirmary and we'll keep watch for any sign of TDS. The doctor is quite capable" She was soon whisked away and he thought to himself 'That was far to close…'

TTADHA note-TDS (AKA Time Displacement Syndrome) is a disease occurring when either you prevent yourself from being born, a random fluctuation in time "deletes" you or a fore parent is killed before they are supposed to. It usually starts with a sick feeling, followed by fading of limbs, feeling and personality. Eventually you fade away from the universe (which ever one that may be). The only cure is to readjust the timeline to make sure you are born, before you fade away. It some cases this results in the temporal paradox of being your own great grand mother/father. Counseling for survivors of TDS are held regularly, check your local TTADHA calendar for dates.


	6. CardCaptors

Six- Cardcaptors

"Warning Malfunction!"

Under normal conditions Kay would now have said something to the extent of "Oh joy", "Drats" Or even "The universe is out to get me today". The only problem was, she was sleeping. A very odd thing considering she was about a hundred feet up in the air, over the ground of this new dimension. Another things she didn't know was that a Pokemon had followed her, now on the ground thanks to its power of teleportation. She knew even less of the plot that was being put in motion to over throw the power of the TTADHA. She would just know that in her dream she heard a very odd rhyme and that she would find herself in a very odd position in a minute.

"Windy card, hear my plea, Save that girl in front of me! RELEASE!" A teenaged girl, with strawberry colored hair, stood on the ground holding a pink staff with a star on top. What looked like a white woman was currently coming from a card, held magically over the star. The woman flew like the wind and suddenly the shape was lost and a wind caught Kay and let her float gently to the ground. A small teddy bear with wings flew beside the girl and said, "Who's that Sakura?" She looked at Kay and shook her head. "I have no idea. I wonder how she got up there…" It was obvious the girl was about ready for bed because of two things. For one it was dark outside. The other thing was that she had a robe on over her PJs. "We'd better get her inside" Sakura said trying to pick the girl up. Little did they know, or suspect they would get help from a small Pokemon in the bushes. A neon glow surrounded Kay, seemingly invisible and Sakura suddenly could lift her. They took her back to the house and laid her on a bed. The glow disappeared before they could see it. "I'll get Dad" Sakura said, running out of the room. The teddy bear thing looked over the girl and frowned. "Who are you" He murmured, and then looked at the window, nonchalantly. He caught a beige tail with a purple band before it disappeared. He didn't have time to investigate before he had to pose as a toy, since Sakura's father came in.

"Who's she?" He asked, looking the girl over.

"I don't know. She just…fell from somewhere" Sakura said, looking just as confused as her father.

"Hmmm, well she looks ok. She might have a fever but I can't tell though this headband. Let me see if-" As he was saying this he was trying to take off Kay's headband he was suddenly thrown against the wall. By what, no one could tell. "DAD! Are you ok?" Sakura said running to him. "Yes, just a bruise or two." He got up and looked at the girl on the bed, unshaken despite the odd occurrence. "I think we should just let her stay the night. Tomorrow we'll see." He went out of the room, then came back in "Night Sakura" He kissed her on the forehead. "Goodnight Dad" He went out and closed the door after him. Instantly the teddy bear got up and said, "What are you doing?! She's probably dangerous!" Sakura looked at Kay and said, "Well if she is I'll protect all of you. Now I'm going to sleep." She pulled out a blanket and pillow. She flopped down on the floor and said, "Goodnight Kero." Kero shook his head and stared at the window. Something was odd about all of this…

Kay opened her eyes the next day, just to find herself in an utterly embarrassing situation. She was in an unknown bed, had four people (people being a loose term) staring at her and to boot she wasn't wearing her own clothes anymore. So she said what any person would in the situation. "WHAT IN THE WORLD!" She then took the nearest blanket and covered herself up.

"She's awake!" A teenage boy said, mirroring Kay's recoil. "Li, where are your manners?" A girl with dark, curly hair said kindly. "I'm sorry for Li, but we all are a bit curious about who you are." Kay looked at them carefully, not daring to use any more power then necessary. "Well, if you could refresh my memory I might be able to explain." 'Drats I probably will have to explain too' She thought to herself.

Sakura explained about her having fallen from the sky, neglecting the part about how she saved her. "Is that right…?" Kay said slowly. She stared at the ground thoughtfully for a while then thought, 'This'll be interesting' Very Kay whipped around then looked all about the room. She spied what she was looking for on top of a bookshelf. "Do you have any idea what kind of trouble you could get in for doing this?" She said slowly. The others whirled around to find the psychic Pokemon sitting on the bookshelf. "What's that?" Sakura asked, keeping her eyes on Abra. "I could ask the same of this guy," She said pointing to the flying teddy bear. "In fact, I believe introductions are in order for most of us." "Oh, right." The girl with strawberry colored hair smiled and said, "I'm Sakura Kinamoto, These are my friends, Li Syaoran, and Tomoyo Daiouji. The flying yellow guy is Kero." Kay nodded then said "I'm Kay Nair. The sleeping creature is Abra" Just because I'm asleep does not mean I'm not aware "I know that" "So do you think you could explain why you fell from the sky?" Sakura asked her. "Well…" "Let me guess if you did you'd have to kill us right?" Li said tiredly. "No actually just wipe your memory. Much more effective." "…" Kay took advantage of the silence, use the fading memory of her powers to look for her other half. She wasn't being specific anymore, just anything vaguely like it would work. No dice. "Drats" "Problem?" Sakura asked, looking rather blurry to Kay. "She's going to faint", Tomoyo said and with that Kay fell back on the bed, asleep.

Abra watched Kay from the top of the bookcase. Something was seriously wrong with her. The psychic Pokemon could feel her energy but that was fading quickly, though not so much as a moment ago. He wondered why that was but tried to instead think of a solution. Hard thing to do if he didn't know what was wrong. But if he he might be tempted to peek into Kay's mind and he might rethink it because he could tell that she was not the kind of person to take that sort of thing lightly.

"Hey you up there, Abra!" Kero called up then fly up himself. "What's the matter with her? Do you know" He looked impatient, and enforced it with a "Well?" after the Pokemon didn't answer for a few moments.

/I don't know/ Abra told him simply then teleported down to where Kay was. Kero watched this with some amazement since he was sure the creature's lips hadn't moved. The next moment, however he completely forgot this and continued as he would normally.

"What do you think is wrong with her?" Sakura asked watching as the girl slept. "I don't know. I wonder if it happens a lot." Li said seriously. "Have you ever heard of anything like that?" "No, guess I haven't." Li looked at Kay sleeping and said, "I didn't think of it before but now I remember…Didn't it seem like she was sweating the whole time we were talking to her?" "Now that you mention it…" Sakura said trailing off. "I noticed it too," Tomoyo added. "That probably has something to do with her sudden nap." "Nap?" Sakura asked, looking confused. "Yes, she didn't faint, it just looked like it. She actually just went to sleep quite suddenly" Sakura turned and watched Kay thoughtfully. "There must be a lot she's not telling us" She said quietly then eyed the psychic Pokemon looking over her "A whole lot"

A good time later Kay woke up again, finding herself along except for Abra and Kero watching her. "Uh" Kay moaned putting her hand to her head. She felt like she had a hangover, then was run over by a semi-truck. She was running out of time. She glanced around then changed her clothes. It took little time and soon she was back in her karate uniform and a sense of normality was restored. "Abra, could you come here?" /Sure/ A moment later Abra was sitting on her shoulder and Kay was fiddling with her PMUP. "Hold sit" Kay said then ran the front of the PMUP and inch or two in front of the psychic Pokemon. "Scan completed. Features now available to subject Abra" The PMUP's voice rang out. /What did you do?/ "I just made sure that you will be just as conspicuous as I am in the next dimension," She said with a grin. "Wait, what are you talking about there?" Kero asked coming closer. "Drats," Kay said muttering under her breath. She turned to Kero and stared at him for a few moments. "Hey, why are you staring at me like-" Kero started, and then fell to the ground. /What did you do?/ "Put him to sleep and wiped his memory" Kay said simply then turned to a whirling vortex behind her. "Now I have a feeling I'll regret that" She said stepping through the portal. /Unfortunately I believe that…/

Phase seven- Infirmary

"I never liked him, I never will" Kayla said walking down the halls to the infirmary. The young blond girl looked a good deal like Kay, for good reason. Her face was much more suited for smiling instead of her mother's habit of grinning. It would make sense though; she was only eleven years old. Which meant her relative age to her mother was only two years different. She had never seen her mom older then that either. That was really odd since most people at the TTADHA skipped around their ages since their timelines and the TTADHA standard timeline were different. They overlapped and mixed but they were very different. So if two people meet in the TTADHA they try really hard to meet each other at their youngest age in the TTADHA.

"Why couldn't I scan him?" Kayla asked herself. "It's not that I didn't pick up any suspicious thoughts, it's that I didn't pick up anything. Not a stray thought or a whisper of emotion" Kayla spotted the infirmary ahead of her then stopped in front of the door. She was standing there for some time when a stray thought hit her. 'I should check the tapes in front of the random portal. Kagai might be lying.' Kayla turned away from the door then jogged down the hall, heading for the records room. 'I can check back at the infirmary later' She thought as she turned a corner and went out of sight. The Infirmary door then opened and a man stood; frowning at the passage Kayla took. "We almost had her. I hope these mind blocks are working properly…"


	7. Babylon Five

**This happens to be my favorite chapter and i have no idea why I wanted to tell you that. But for anyone who is actually reading this (I can tell this isn't one of my more popular fictions) that you have not reached new material. That's right I wrote all of this a year ago or so. My new creations are my other two works and this is just because I might as well put it up, I already showed it to all the people at school. If anyone actually wants me to write more you'll have to convince me before chaapter nine. Right. back to the Fan Fiction...**

Seven-Babylon Five

"Drats" The only place worse then twenty feet in the air to be dropped off by the random portal, was in the middle of a crowd. And boy, was this a crowd. Odd creatures and shady figures were amongst store after store. Unfortunately now they were all staring at Kay and Abra. Or they would have been if Abra had not teleported away at the last minute. Course, Kay was lucky. She wouldn't get in trouble for anything, because the next moment she was on the ground, in the middle of a crowd, asleep.

"Mr. president, I'm not going to lie to you. This is the weirdest thing I've come across in all my years of medicine and believe me I've come across some things that would make your hair curl." A man with dark hair and a dark complexion warned. "I don't doubt it Stephen. Tell me, what is so weird a girl fainting in the middle of a crowd. Forgive me if I sound uncaring but what is so strange?" A man with brown, gently waving hair and beard, said. "It's not, until you add the fact that she didn't faint, she fell asleep." "Just like that?" The man asked, incredulous. "That's why I wanted to let you know. Nothing this weird has happened since the shadows attacked" "I think the shadows were a bit more weird then a girl falling asleep." The man said with a chuckle. "Well I think the shadows at least had all their DNA" "What?" "This girl does not have all of her DNA" "How is that possible? Shouldn't she be dead?" "She should. As far as I can tell she has half of her DNA where it is supposed to be and half of he DNA is being held in place by, well the best why I can explain it is shadow DNA. It's not really part of normal DNA but it's being used as a bookmark. As far as I can tell, her body is creating the shadow part of the DNA to keep her stable." "STEPHEN!" A uniformed woman stormed into the sick bay and whirled over to the two men. "I've got calls from six different ambassadors that say you have someone in here that appeared out of no where. Half want her dead and the other half want to praise her as a god now what the -beep- is going on here?" "Captain, give me half a minute and I'll tell you exactly what I told the President"

Half a minute later the Captain was shaking her head. "This still won't change what those ambassadors what. In fact I think they will want it even more now." "Sir, I think it is highly unlikely that she is dangerous" the doctor said hurriedly "All the same, you'll have security doubled, just to satisfy them."

"I sense something…one of us, no, two of us are up there" A man with long blond waves looked about the ceiling. "Lyta, will you help me?" A woman with dark red-brown hair nodded. "Anything I can do to help, Byron." "Well I don't think it would be wise for me to leave here as of yet, but you could. I need you to find out who they are and bring them to me. There is something…strange about them I need to discover." "Sure" The woman got up from the chair and went quickly out of the dark, unsafe places of the station and out to the light, safer part. She had been at Babylon Five long enough to know that no place was safe for very long…

Kay lay on the medical bed still asleep. She was gradually sleeping longer and what would happen if she stayed asleep, well, Abra didn't care to think about it. The psychic creature was currently in a dark corner of the sick bay, unnoticed by all. Abra was, on the other hand, observing everything. Abra didn't really need to use his eyes to look at anything. Because he was an Abra he spent 16 hours a day sleeping and even then rarely opened his eyes. He saw things through his mind instead and that was how he found Kay so odd. He had known she was psychic of course, which was odd enough for his universe but even more so she was a psychic and wasn't serious about, well, anything. It was the opposite of what he usually thought, and discovered of psychics he had found at home. The other thing was that she was going to die. He was pretty sure that she was going to die. She seemed to want to find something before she died and the fact that she was all these things while she was dieing, well he liked her for it. Although, he felt it was a bit odd to like someone because they are dieing in an interesting manner. But now he had decided to help her. He was going to try to help her do whatever it was she was trying to do before she died.

As Abra continued to watch a woman with red-brown hair walked into the med bay. She glanced around then went over to the bed Kay was lying on. Abra could feel that she was a telepath. Not quite a true psychic. He felt the difference was how they dealt with energy around them. To put it in simple terms, telepaths dealt with the mind, not the world around them whereas psychics could do both. She stared at Kay for a long time, trying to see what was wrong with her. "That's odd" She murmured quietly. "What's wrong…"

Abra started to think. He was now beginning to feel, not one, but a few dozen of these telepaths, some even low level psychics. Maybe, just maybe…

The woman was now starting to look about the sick bay again. She was looking (as it happens) for Abra. She couldn't, for the life of her figure out where she was hiding. Well, fortunately Abra wanted to be found.

/Up here/ The woman almost got whiplash when she snapped her head to look at the creature on top of one of the cabinets. /If you don't mind, can I meet your friends? You know, the ones that are down there? There are a lot of them aren't there…/ Abra's last comment was more to himself then to Lyta.

"I was going to do that anyway…" Lyta said slowly, finding this very odd. Of course she wasn't quite as surprised as one might expect. This was Babylon Five after all. "I think I'll have to hide you though, you're a bit suspicious, even for this place." She started to look around for something to carry him in when Abra interrupted. /I won't need it. Just go down to where you want be to be and stop walking for a while. I'll be down on my own accord./ Lyta looked quizzical but started down to her friends.

After a while Lyta arrived down at brown sector. As she was met by Byron who asked, "Well?" "One of them is coming down. It's not exactly what I would have expected either. But I think it's really powerful" "What kind of-" The man began only to be interrupted by a sudden appearance of Abra. It was impossible for either of them to miss him considering he appeared on Lyta's head. "I see" Byron said examining the creature with much care.

Lyta took the creature off her head and put him on a table around which they sat. Byron was about to start speaking but Abra waking up stopped him. Its eyes opened revealing soft fawn colored eyes. They blinked twice then caught a very serious and determined look. /I need both your help/

Authors note-For you Pokemon fan out there screaming at me that its eyes should be red I beg your humblest apology. But if you will note that in about every place with Abra (Namely games and Pokemon episodes) they always have their eyes closed or the color is red and that is only concerned to evolution SO IS IT POSSIBLE THAT I COULD BE RIGHT?!?! If you can prove me wrong or just don't like it well…it's a fanfic I guess. (And besides, it's cute)

A half an hour later a number of telepaths including Lyta and Byron were in the medical bay, hovering around Kay. Abra sat on her bed, right above her head. The doctors and nurses that were usually around had disappeared, not on accident either. The telepaths made sure of that little 'coincidence'. /Hmm. This may prove a problem /The telepaths around turned their heads to the odd creature not saying a word. However the thought floated in the air, easily picked up by the Pokemon. 'What's the problem?' 'Is this going to interfere with the power transfer?' Abra stared at the blond girl on the bed and told them /No. She has to get that energy and I intend to get it to her. However, you will need to send it to me first/ The telepaths took up this arrangement almost reluctantly, slowly gathering up a part of their power to direct it to the Pokemon. Meanwhile Abra was tying mental threads between it and Kay. Carefully the bond was woven even as the telepaths' power ran into him. He quickly diverted it into the link, which was being made larger to accommodate the power. Lyta watched Abra intently. She could feel how Abra's energy was beginning to fade, or that's how it seemed. However the psychic Pokemon showed no sign of any ill effect. /Interesting/ A few of the telepaths turned to look at the Pokemon, the rest ignored the though intrusion. /That's enough/ The telepaths wordlessly began to file out of the med bay, leaving only Byron, Lyta and Abra next to Kay. "Sorry you couldn't stay", Byron told the psychic creature "But I hope you're mission goes well" Thank you Byron gave a nod then followed the other telepaths down to their home. Lyta crossed her arms and asked, "What now?" Suddenly Abra was sitting in her arms. /We wait/

A few hours later Kay woke up feeling a good deal more refreshed then she had the other times this had happened. She looked around at her surroundings and said, "Drats. I think I've done it this time" "What have you done now?" Kay whirled her head around and saw Lyta standing behind her with Abra in her arms. "If I told you I'd have to erase your mind" "Well, if your friend here is right then that might not be a great idea." Kay looked at her then turned her stare to Abra. "Well? What did you-" She began then stopped suddenly. "I feel something…strange…Wait a minute" Her eyes got wide for a minute then thought, 'It's…a mind link' /Yes…It is/ Her eyes returned to their normal size and turned on Abra. "Explain. Now" /Well, you are losing psychic power and I convinced the telepaths to help you out a little/ Kay looked at Lyta carefully then said, "How much does she know?" /Not much/ "Good. Now," She said putting herself directly in front of Abra and asked "Why the mind link?" /You have the Great Wall of China as a mind block in your head. No thoughts or emotion leak out. It is useful but hard to get through as far as metal power goes. For the power to get in you would have to get around the block because if you tried to get through it both parties would have issues and you just couldn't stand it/ Kay thought about this then grinned. "You probably broke twenty rules and could be on the run from TTADHA police for a few years but thank you so much!" She grabbed the psychic Pokemon and twirled him around. /EEK!/ Abra shouted mentally as this happened, feeling very uncomfortable.

Lyta looked from Kay to Abra quizzically, only actually hearing half the conversation. "Pardon me for interrupting but you," here she gestured to Abra "Promised to show me something that change the way I thought about life" Kay stared at her then looked at Abra. They had a small mental conference then Kay and she quickly searched for her other self. Then she nodded and turned to Lyta. "I'll hear it when I get back but here you go" She turned around and the Random Portal appeared on cue. Lyta's eyes grew wide as Kay saluted her and took Abra through the Portal. Lyta watched as it disappeared then frowned. "Well that was cheap…"


End file.
